In the management of arthritis, especially rheumatoid arthritis, and particularly in the early stages of the disease, it is quite common to note a loss of mobility and pain in an afflicted joint after a period of inaction, for example, after a period of sleep. Physicians recognize the fact that joint and muscle symptoms in regard to such physical problems are most severe after the patient has been physically inactive. These symptoms lessen in varying degrees after physical activity is resumed.
Thus, in diseases of this type, and in physical problems resulting from minor injuries, etc., it is beneficial to provide a method of periodic flexing or manipulation of the afflicted joint and muscle in a manner which is gentle and convenient but which will reduce the onset or degree of stiffness and pain associated with a period of inactivity, such as during a period of sleep.
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. are known: 2,553,277, 3,421,500, 3,547,112, 3,496,573, 3,640,532, 4,105,200, and 4,220,334. However, all of the devices shown in these patents are employed by a person who is fully conscious and alert and who is controlling or attempting to control movement of his/her body parts during use of the devices shown.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a device which provides passive reflexive manipulation to joints and muscles which are afflicted by arthritis or other such physical problems or the like.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a device which functions without the use of external energy sources.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a device which is capable of functioning when the patient is unaware that the device is functioning, for example, during periods in which the patient is asleep.
It is another object of this invention to provide a means and a method which provide passive reflexive manipulation to joints and muscles during periods of inactivity, such as during periods of sleep.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a device which includes means for maintaining the device in proper position upon the hand of the person who uses the device.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, and the methods involved, as will become more apparent from the following description.